Want You Back
by Vannita22
Summary: Stitchers one shot. The aftermath after the season 3 finale


Hey guys. Although stitchers is one of my favorite shows, I never wrote fanfic for it. So this is a first. I have written fanfics for other fandoms and recently I started writing fics for shadowhunters. Which I was nervous to do at first. But I have always been more nervous to write fanfic about stitchers because I love this show so much. But anyways, I decided to give it a go. Hope you guys enjoy :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

The moment Cameron entered his apartment, he broke down. He couldn't believe that Kirsten doesn't remember him. Especially after all they've been through. It's not fair. Damn it. It's not fair. He thought everything was going to be okay. They finally caught Stinger and they were able to bring Kirsten's mom back. But this? He did not expect this. Why is it so hard for them to be together? Why can't they finally be happy? Cameron feels as if the universe is trying everything to keep them apart and he hates it.

Cameron is taken out of his thoughts when someone knocks on his door. Cameron wipes his tears and opens the door to see Linus on the other side.

"Hey man," Linus says.

"Hey," Cameron replies, broken.

"Can I come in?" Linus asks, not sure if Cameron wants to be left alone.

"Uh, y-yeah," Cameron says as he steps aside to let Linus in. Cameron closes the door and heads towards the living room to sit down, Linus following behind him.

"Do you need anything?" Linus asks as he sits down next to Cameron.

"Kirsten. I need Kirsten."

Linus sighs, hating seeing Cameron like this. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what went wrong, Linus. I don't know what to do," Cameron chokes out.

Linus puts his hand on Cameron's shoulder and squeezes it, "I don't know either. But all I know is that I'm here for you and I know you two will get through this. We will get through this."

Cameron nods, "I know. I just… This happened so fast. This can't be happening. There is no way. I made sure that nothing goes wrong with the stitch and yet… and yet...Damn it." Cameron slams his hands on the coffee table, stands up and starts pacing.

Linus stand up, trying to make Cameron stop, "Cameron… Cameron… Cameron stop!" Linus puts his hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"Look at me," Linus says and Cameron looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"Linus, I can't live without her. She doesn't remember who I am to her. Only that we met as kids. All those memories about us and what we feel about each other are gone. How am I supposed to face her, when all I have are memories about us and I'm nothing to her."

"That's not true Cameron. She may not remember you but feelings like that don't go away that easily. Especially the feelings you have for each other. What you two have is true love. Trust me, I'm sure those feelings will come back," Linus says trying to comfort Cameron and truly believing in Kirsten and Cameron's love.

"I just want my girl back," Cameron says in a small voice.

"And you will. Maybe her memory loss is temporary. But it's Kirsten. She always finds a way to come back to us. To you," Linus says with a small smile.

"I hope so. God I hope so," Cameron says.

"It will," Linus says as he pats Cameron's back. "You should go to bed and sleep."

Cameron sighs, " I don't think I'll be able to."

"Try," Linus says, encouraging.

"Okay," Cameron says as he heads towards his bedroom. "Linus?" Cameron asks, turning around.

"Yeah?" Linus asks, curious.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Go to sleep. I'll sleep on the couch. Not leaving you alone tonight."

Cameron manages a small smile, "Night."

"Night bro." Linus says as Cameron enters his room.

Linus lays down on the couch, just hoping for things to get better.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I also have a fund campaign for my self-published book for publishers to notice. It only has 16 days left. The first three chapters of my book are posted there, if you want to check it out. If you like what you read, you can either help me fund or preorder my book. But if you want to buy it, it's on amazon. So far I have gotten four five stars reviews and I'm hoping more people will check out my book. But most of all please spread the word! I really would appreciate the help.

My campaign is on the publishizer site and you can type the name of my book, which is : Friendship, Love, And Disaster.

Follow me on tumblr at Vannita22


End file.
